Beautiful in White
by myfunnyvalentina
Summary: Patrick and Sabrina's wedding day and events thereafter e.g. the honeymoon. But I will see the response from readers first. In my story Robin really did die and so wont be in any of my stories, mainly just Patrick, Sabrina and Emma and what they get up to as a family. Hope you enjoy, please read and review. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

"You're getting married, you're getting married..." Patrick was suddenly woken by Emma running into his and Sabrina's bedroom and jumping up and down on their bed. "Come here you!" He grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, tickling his daughter as she giggled. "Daddy... st..stop. You need to get ready." Patrick smiled, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and it was all down to his two girls, Emma and his soon to be wife, Sabrina. "You're right, we can't be late, that's Sabrina's job." Emma laughed as Patrick rubbed his eyes and stretched,

"Did you sleep OK, Daddy?"

"I did Sweetie, I missed Sabrina though." Sabrina had stayed over at Felix's that night, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and boy had Patrick missed her. "Did you sleep alright? We've got a big day ahead of us today."

"Yes, Daddy. I missed Sabrina too, I missed her tucking me in goodnight." She reached up and placed a kiss of her Dad's cheek, as Patrick smiled. "Did you miss Sabrina tucking you in too?" Patrick couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's remark. "What's so funny Daddy?"

"Nothing buddy, now how about we have some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast? The 'best girl' needs to keep her energy up." Patrick said as he sat up in bed and turned to put his watch on. They had all decided that Emma's role in the wedding would be as a joint Flower Girl/Best Man, well Best Girl. She was going to walk down the aisle before Sabrina scattering petals, then stand next to Patrick and give him the rings. But just in case she needed any help, Mac was going to be a joint Best Man. Patrick didn't foresee any problems or Emma needing help though, she was taking her role very seriously. "Yay pancakes!" Emma shouted as she ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Patrick shook his head, that girl sure did have a sweet tooth, it was one of the many things she and Sabrina had in common.

He turned back to look at the bed he usually shared with his fiancé, well nearly wife. God he liked the sound of that. There seemed to be a giant Sabrina shaped hole on her side of the bed, he'd missed her last night, and it wasn't just the sex he missed. He missed the way her hair smelt when his kissed her head good night, the way she would whisper in her sleep (sometimes about how much she loved him and Emma, other times about her favorite type of sandwich.) This girl was quirky and funny and he loved her more and more for it. He also missed the way that however they went to sleep, they always seemed to end up in a tangle of limbs wrapped around each other, never knowing whose arms and legs were who's. They just seemed to be drawn to each other, he'd missed that last night, just wanting to hold her in his arms.

Emma and Patrick had spent the evening playing games, and watching films together, doing the things they usually loved doing together as a family with Sabrina. Whilst Sabrina stayed with Felix and had a pamper evening, getting ready for the big day. Patrick didn't understand why though, to him she was already stunning. He looked down at his watch, it was 8.30 am in less than five hours he'd be standing at the front of the church waiting for his Sabrina to walk down the aisle towards him and Emma, ready to start their lives together as Mr and Mrs Drake. She never have to leave his side then, or he hers. He started thinking about Sabrina in her dress as he quickly made the bed, he knew she would look beautiful, this then lead to him day dreaming about the honey moon. They were heading to Puerto Rico for a few days, just the two of them whilst Emma stayed with Anna and Duke. He couldn't wait to get her alone, to prove to her how much he loved her, they could do what they wanted when they wanted, hold hands and kiss. Patrick loved his daughter with all his heart and he knew that Sabrina did too, but he had to admit it would be nice to be alone, doing what normal couples do. Then they were heading back to go away for a couple of days with Emma, Patrick and Sabrina had suggested lots of different places, New York, the beach to name a couple. But Emma decided she wanted to go camping, Patrick and Sabrina had asked her several times if she was sure about going camping, considering her earlier hatred of the activity, but she was adamant that is what they were going to do and with Sabrina being there too it would be so much fun.

"Daddy, come on!" He was suddenly awoken from his day-dream by the sound of clanging pots and pans as Emma tried to get everything ready to make pancakes. "Hold on sweetheart I'm coming."


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina stretched her arms out as she awoke, there was something missing, something different, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She held her arm out expecting to find Patrick lying next to her, but all she found was the bed sheet. Opening her eyes she wondered where he had got to, only to find that she wasn't in their bed after all. She was in her old room in the apartment she used to share with Felix and today she was going to marry the man of her dreams, Patrick Drake. Sabrina sat bolt up right, "I'm getting married?" She was interrupted from her train of thought by Felix walking through her door holding her wedding dress. "You're damn right you are girl. If want to get ready and be there on time we're going to have to start getting ready ASAP!"

"I though it was the bride's prerogative to be late?" Sabrina asked as she crawled out of bed to grab her glasses. "Believe me nothing will be late today, not when its been organised by moi, wedding planner Du Bois Extraordinaire. Besides the sooner we get you to that church the sooner you'll be Mrs Patrick Drake." Sabrina smiled, Felix had a point, she couldn't wait to be married to Patrick and to start their lives together as a real family. Just her, him and Emma.

They had decided on an elegant yet intimate wedding, they'd both been so busy lately what with work and taking care of Emma that Felix had decided to step in as their wedding planner. At first he'd been a bit over the top with his plans and designs that Sabrina had to rein him in a little. She had never really been one for being the centre of attention, and although Patrick would have gone along with anything as long as he got to marry Sabrina, he wanted her to be happy and feel comfortable. So they both sat down with Felix and gave him some of their own ideas for him to incorporate. "Come on girl, breakfast is nearly ready." Felix told Sabrina as he hurried his way around her bedroom, making sure they had everything together. "I don't know if I can eat anything, I'm so nervous."

"Honey, the bride needs to keep her strength up. Why are you nervous anyway? You know Patrick adores you."

"I know Patrick loves me and I love him too, and Emma. I just want to look beautiful for him, you know?" Felix nodded as he listened to his best friend, "I don't want to fall flat on my face walking down the aisle." They laughed together.

"You're not going to fall flat on your face walking down the aisle, I wont let you!" Felix smiled and hugged Sabrina tight, Sabrina had asked Felix if he would give her away seeing as she hadn't seen her Dad since her Mum had passed away. "I'll hold you so tight, you wont be going anywhere, then when we reach the front I'll hand you to Patrick and he'll make sure you never fall again." Sabrina laughed,

"What's so funny?" asked Felix.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just remembering the first time Patrick and I met, I literally did fall head over heals for him." Felix started laughing with Sabrina,

"You know that's one of the many things Patrick loves about you, catching you when you fall."

Sabrina and Felix made their way into the living room where Felix had prepared breakfast and opened a bottle of champagne, there was a knock on the door and Elizabeth entered. "Happy Wedding Day! Yay, champagne!Lets get this party started." They laughed together and shared stories of Sabrina and Patrick in the early days, how they were destined to end up together. Elizabeth was going to be Sabrina's brides maid, so they all helped each other get ready, putting make up on and doing each others hair. (Felix nearly taking as long as the bride). Elizabeth was wearing a knee-length, red dress which matched perfect to the guys ties, it looked beautiful against her hair which was flowing down her shoulders in loosed curls. "Sabrina are you ready?" Shouted both her and Felix to the bride, who was just putting the finishing touches to her look. "I'll just be a second." Sabrina was taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Felix and Elizabeth had worked their magic, she was unrecognisable from the girl who bumped into Patrick that first day at the nurses station. Although she knew Patrick loved her just as much with her glasses and sweats on. She hoped he like what he saw, she had her hair pinned up to one side, framing her face was a large red rose, matching her bouquet. Her dress was an off white ivory colour, hugging her figure perfectly. It was a v-neck, with an a-line bottom made from the most beautiful material, with lace detailing at the top. It was simple, but it was her.

She slowly opened the box Patrick had given her the night before, with specific instructions not to open it until she was ready and in her dress. She opened it to find a beautiful heart-shaped locket, with a little note underneath. Opening the locket she found a picture of her Mother holding her as a baby, it was the same picture she kept by her bed. Patrick must have taken it and copied it, because she'd never noticed it missing. She starting crying lightly, not wanting to feel the wrath of Felix for ruining her make up. Opening the note she read;

My Beautiful Sabrina,

Today is our wedding day and I can't wait to marry you, for you to become Mrs Drake. I know you miss your Mum and you wish she could be here today, I do too. So that I could tell her what a wonderful woman her daughter has become and she could see how much I love you. I know nothing can replace that, but I hope this locket goes some way to doing so, she can be with us in her own way.

I can't wait to see you, walking down that aisle to me. I know you'll be beautiful, whatever you wear.

I love you.

You have my heart always,

Your Patrick xx

Sabrina smiled and placed the locket around her neck, it finished off her outfit to perfection. She picked up her flowers and went to meet Felix and Elizabeth. "Oh, wow. You look stunning, Patrick wont be able to keep his hands of you."

"Thank you, so much. You don't know how much both of your friendship means to me. I was lost when I came here, but both of you helped me to find myself, to find my future." Felix's eyes started watering, as he grabbed a tissue to wipe them dry. "Awww, group hug" Felix called as he grabbed both Sabrina and Elizabeth and pulled them into him. "I thought you said we couldn't be late?" Asked Sabrina, laughing at how emotional Felix was getting.

"I don't think I said that, Sabrina. Besides it's the bride's prerogative to be late." He said winking at her, ushering them out of the door to face Sabrina's future.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing at the front of the church, Patrick kept looking at his watch. It wasn't like Sabrina to be late, although he knew the bride was supposed to be late he couldn't help but feel nervous. Emma looked at her Daddy, then to Mac with a worried look on her face, Mac gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "Don't worry, she'll soon be here. They're only 15 minutes late." Patrick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,

"What if she doesn't show Mac, what if she's changed her mind?"

"Patrick, that girl loves you and Emma more than life itself. There isn't a chance on this world that she's changed her mind." Patrick was calmed slightly by Emma walking over to him and placing her hand in his. "Thanks Baby." They were quickly interrupted by a hush among the guests as Epiphany stood at the entrance and waved Emma over for her to come and join the bridal party. "See I knew she'd be here Daddy!" Emma reached up and gave Patrick one last hug before running back down the aisle to join Sabrina, Felix and Elizabeth. As Epiphany made her way back to her seat she looked over at Patrick and winked at him, causing him to smile. A lot had changed over the past couple of years but the things that remained constant were his friends, Emma and of course Sabrina. He'd given it some thought the past few days, of course he'd loved Robin, he still did, but what he felt for Sabrina was a different type of love, a love that sneaks up of you when you least expect it, falling in love with your best friend. When he gave it some thought he realised that Robin had taught him to love, telling him it was OK to love somebody and let them love you back. Before he'd met Robin he'd always been a bit of a commitment phobe, things changed when they were together and of course when Emma came a long, he wasn't that person anymore. Robin knew she wouldn't be around forever, especially because of the HIV, in her own way Patrick felt she had gotten him ready for when Sabrina came into their lives, so that he could love her whole heartedly and let her love him and Emma back in the same way. Emma stopped half way down the aisle and turned back to face Patrick and Mac, "Don't worry Daddy, I've got the rings." Patrick smiled and gave her a big thumbs or as she turned back on herself to go find Sabrina, causing their guests, made up of all their close friends and colleagues who had brought them together to chuckle. He couldn't wait to see her in her dress, these past few seconds seemed to be taking forever...

Meanwhile Felix and Elizabeth were putting the last few touches to Sabrina's dress when Emma came running around the corner, "Well aren't you the most beautiful flower girl I've ever seen!" Sabrina knelt to Emma as she ran into her arms to give her a hug,

"Thanks Sabrina, you look beautiful too. My Daddy will love it." Felix, Elizabeth, Sabrina and Emma all laughed and had one last group hug, before Felix placed Sabrina's veil over her face. Emma went and made her way to the front, she turned to Sabrina and said "I'm so glad you get to be a part of our family Sabrina, I love you."

"I love you too Emma, so much." Emma smiled and turned to walk down the aisle scattering rose petals just as the wedding music started, they knew she had made her way back into the church because they could hear or the guests making "Awww" sounds. Elizabeth gave her friend one last hug and picking up her bouquet said "I'm so happy for you and Patrick, you two are so in love and are made for each other." Then she turned to follow Emma, as Felix grabbed some tissues and put them in his pocket, Sabrina laughed "What can I say? It's the Girl Guide in me... always be prepared."

"Thank You Felix, and I don't just mean for today. You're the best friend a girl could wish for."

"Don't mention it girl, now let's get you married. You ready?" Sabrina nodded and took Felix's out stretched arm.

Patrick stood to face his daughter, she really looked so cute as she threw the petals out of her little basket, smiling that big toothy grin he loved so much. She reached him at the front and ran into his arms, "You did an amazing job sweetheart."

"Thank You Daddy, Sabrina looks so beautiful by the way."

"She does? I can't wait to see her." He stood back up and Emma took her place by her Father's side, just in time to see Elizabeth make her entrance, she reached Patrick and placed a kiss on his cheek. "She's stunning Patrick..." Patrick couldn't believe how lucky he was, he had an amazing daughter and brilliant friends, not to mention his lovely Sabrina. The doors opened once more and he saw her, only her. Nothing else mattered now, it was like it was just the two of them. God she was beautiful, she walked her way slowly towards him, that dress fitted her perfectly, showing off every curve of her body. Her make up was stunning, yet simple, her hair so perfectly styled, none of that mattered though. It was the smile she had on her face that did it for him, she looked so happy, so calm and relaxed. He had the feeling he had just the same smile reflecting back on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina reached Patrick without falling over, she never doubted it really, the two most important men in her life would never let her fall again. She passed her flowers to Elizabeth to hold, then turned to Felix who lifted her veil and kissed his friend on the cheek before he placed her hand's in Patrick's. "Look after each other."

"Thank You Felix, Sabrina and Emma are my world."The smiles never leaving their faces as they turned to face Rev. Jones.

"I'm so happy to be standing here today in front of you all to join in marriage Patrick and Sabrina. I've seen love and I see it every time I see these two together, today we join Patrick and Sabrina as they have chosen to share their love with family and friends and make the greatest commitment to one and other. But before we start I have to ask Does anyone here know of any reason why these two can not be joined in holy matrimony, then they should speak now or else forever hold their peace." There was a laughter among the guests as Sabrina smiled up at Patrick and squeezed his hands tightly. "Then let us proceed to the vows, Patrick if you please..." Patrick turned to his bride and mouthed

"I love you." to which Sabrina mouthed the same back. "I Patrick take you Sabrina, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Now Sabrina, over to you."

"I Sabrina, take you Patrick, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Patrick, will you take Sabrina to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

With the biggest smile on his face possible Patrick replied, "I will."

"Sabrina, will you take Patrick to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Sabrina smiled as Patrick wiped a tear from his eye.

"Right I believe that Emma has the rings...?" Emma didn't respond to Rev. Jones, she just stood and stared at Patrick and Sabrina. "Em...?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"The rings?" She blushed and giggled.

"Oh yeah... sorry Daddy." Patrick and Sabrina laughed as Emma handed both of them each others corresponding ring. As they placed the others ring on their finger they repeated " I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." There wasn't a dry eye left in the church by the end of the cermony, as Rev. Jones turned and faced everybody "It is with great pleasure that I announce that you are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He looked at Patrick and smiled, Patrick seeing this as his opportunity leaned down and place a soft and passionate kiss on his wife's lips. It was only from the whistles from the guests and the clapping that they'd realised there were other people there too. He pulled away reluctantly, noticing Sabrina and Emma blushing (for different reasons). He placed a quick kiss on Sabrina's mouth, "We got married"

"We certainly did, you look very handsome you know."

"Well you don't scrub up to badly yourself Mrs Drake, you look so beautiful in white."


	5. Chapter 5

Everything seemed to pass in a bit of a blur, by the time they'd signed the marriage registers, been congratulated by guests and had some photographs taken they couldn't wait to spend some time alone. Emma was heading to the reception with Felix and Elizabeth so they'd finally get some alone time when they got in the car. They said their goodbyes and Thank Yous to their guests, giving Emma a hug, they'd be seeing them all again in about half an hour, when they got to the reception venue. Just before they were about to leave Felix shouted at Sabrina reminding her to throw her bouquet. All the women lined up excitedly hoping to be the one that caught the bouquet, there was giggling and pushing going on, "You ready guys?" Sabrina asked before throwing the roses over her shoulder, with a mad rush of people it landed straight in Felix's arms with a look of shock and surprise on his face. Everyone laughed, Patrick helped Sabrina into the car as everyone cheered and threw confetti over them.

Shutting the door behind them both Patrick could hardly believe he'd gotten her alone, well apart from the driver in front, but he wasn't going to let spoil things. He took her hand in his and pulled it towards his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles and kissing her wedding band. "Finally we're alone Mrs Drake."

"Mrs Drake? I could get used to that."

"Good, because I don't intend on you being called anything else ever." Sabrina smiled at her husband's words and placed a long, loving kiss on his lips. Causing them to get lost in each other, not even thinking about the driver being there, besides he'd seen lots of in love couples before. After a while they had to pull away, "I can't believe we actually got married. Thank you for my locket by the way, I love it. You're so sweet you know, I think my mum would have approved." Patrick laughed,

"I hope so. I'm glad you like it, it goes perfect with your dress. Which is just beautiful, you're beautiful. I mean you always are, but today you just look even more so..." Patrick started rambling so Sabrina silenced him with a kiss, taking him by surprise.

"I wanted to look special for you, besides it's my something new." Patrick asked Sabrina what her other items were. Her veil was old, her mother had made it. Her dress was new, she had borrowed the pearl earrings off Elizabeth and the something blue... "Yes, the something blue?" Patrick asked with a knowing look in his eyes, he was interrupted by their arrival at the reception. They'd decided on just a simple and elegant reception where people could eat, drink and be merry as they say. Patrick sighed, "You'll just have to find out later." Sabrina told him as she gave him one last kiss, and went to walk out of the car. "You're a cruel woman Mrs Drake."

"Ah but you know you love it Mr Drake. Come on let's go, then we'll be alone again soon." They got out of the car, Patrick making sure to help his wife with her dress, taking her hand and leading her towards their reception.

They had the perfect wedding reception with more singing, dancing and eating than Sabrina ever thought possible. Sabrina danced with Emma, Felix, and Mac before Noah cut in "Hey Mac, you mind if I get to dance with my daughter-in-law?" Mac kissed Sabrina on the cheek, and whispered to her,

"I'm so glad you found each other, you all deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank You Mac, that means a lot." Mac walked off to find Felicia,

"May I?" Noah held his hand out, Sabrina placed her hand in his,

"It would be my pleasure." They danced, the new Father and Daughter in law, laughing and joking as Noah told Sabrina stories of Patrick' childhood.

"I'm so glad you came in Patrick and Emma's lives, you've brought him back to life. It's so good to see him happy again, God knows I messed up enough when he was growing up..."

"Hey, don't say that, you're here for him now that's what matters. You know I should be thanking you really."

"Why's that?"

"Patrick told me what you said to him, the day of the nurses ball. How you told him to fight for what he wanted."

"There's no need to thank me, Patrick always knew what he wanted. He just needed a little push in the right direction as how to go about getting it, getting you." Sabrina blushed and was suddenly startled to find Patrick and Emma up on the stage with the band.

"Excuse me everyone, thank you so much all of you for coming today. I'm not going to keep you too long, I just wanted to say that my wife (to which everyone started clapping and whistling) looks absolutely gorgeous today, but she always does. Thank You Sabrina for making me the happiest man alive, for coming into our lives and accepting us, for never giving up, for being patient, kind and loving. For just being you, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side. Have you got anything you wanted to add Sweetie?" To which he handed the microphone to Emma,

"I love you Sabrina, thank you for being my best friend and making my Daddy smile again." Patrick walked over to Sabrina and wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry. This is a happy day."

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom are ready for their first dance." Came a voice from the lead singer in the band, "I give you Mr and Mrs Patrick and Sabrina Drake!" They danced together, holding each other closely to the song "Have I Told You Lately?" by Van Morrison, stopping only to share sweet kisses. When the song finished people clapped and came to join them on the dance floor, "Now Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special request from the groom,"

"What's this?" Sabrina asked, looking at Patrick slightly confused.

"It's our song... Don't you remember?" The next thing Katy Perry's Firework starting playing. Sabrina leant up and kissed Patrick fully on the lips, "As if you remember..."

"Of course I remember, besides you're my firework." Sabrina laughed, "Yeah, yeah I know, cheesy right?"

"It may be cheesy, but its' so sweet. I love You Patrick Drake."

"I love you too, Sabrina Drake." They went back to kissing and dancing, staying this way until long into the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

They said their good nights to their family and friends before heading their way up to their bedroom for the night, Emma was staying with Noah, so they had the night to themselves. Patrick held out his hand to Sabrina and pulled her closely towards him, he leant down and kissed her sweetly, "Let's get out of here Mrs. Drake, I can't wait to get you out of that dress. Besides I've yet to find out what your something blue is…" Sabrina blushed as Patrick laughed at his wife, "I thought you'd forgotten about that." Patrick smiled, "Forgotten? How could I forget about that? It's been going round my mind all evening." Sabrina just laughed at her new husband, "What? Is it my fault that my wife is the most beautiful women in the world?"

"You're just a sex pest Patrick Drake."

"You knew that when you married me though Mrs. Drake." Patrick said taken a back,

"I guess I did," Sabrina placed her hand on Patrick's cheek and pulled his head gently towards hers "but I wouldn't have you any other way. Now come on, I want to be alone with my husband."

They made their way upstairs hand in hand to the honey moon suite, neither wanting to waste any more time. Stopping outside the door Sabrina put out her hand to open the door but was stopped by Patrick, "Listen, I just want you to know how much you mean to me… and Emma. Sometimes I think I don't tell you enough, but I love you more than you'll ever know. I just wanted you to know, that's all." Sabrina placed Patrick's hand in hers, "I love you too, so much." She kissed him on the cheek and turned back around to open the door, she was taken aback to find the room full off her favourite flowers and covered in candles of all shapes and sizes. "Wow…" was all Sabrina could say, Patrick stood back to take in his wife's reaction. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I.. I love it, oh Patrick it's just beautiful." Patrick ushered Sabrina inside and shut the door behind them. "You did all this for me?" Patrick took her in his arms and held her close, "Of course, I'd do far more for you without a second thought." He lifted her gently and carried her over towards the bed, both getting lost in each other's kiss. As they lay down on the bed together they shared soft yet passionate kisses, Sabrina's hand roaming in his hair as Patrick's hands slowly made their way to the buttons at the back of her dress. They began to make light work of her dress, until Sabrina grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. Patrick looked at her with a disappointed grin and groaned, "Patience." She walked over towards the dressing table and mirror and went about un-pinning her hair, Patrick sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes, placing his jacket on a nearby chair and loosening his tie. He sat and watched his wife as she took out each pin one by one, her loose waves cascading down her back. Sabrina turned and faced Patrick, "Can you help me a little?" Patrick was more than willing to oblige, he was at Sabrina's side in no time, she giggled to herself. "Someone's eager." Patrick's response was to place sweet kisses at the nape of her neck and along her collar-bone. Slowly he undid the buttons from her dress, she kissed him as she moved slightly away from him, turning back to face him once more. Patrick was mesmerised as she pushed the straps off her shoulders to see her wedding dress in a pool around her ankles to reveal her underwear. It was a deep navy colour, that sparkled with silver. Patrick stood there open-mouthed; she was stunning, classy yet sexy. Whether it was the flicker of the candle light or the fact that they were now husband and wife but to him it was as if she glowed. After a moment of silence between the pair Sabrina looked to her husband, "You don't like it?" She woke him from his trance and he walked towards her, "Oh my Sabrina, you look amazing. So beautiful, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. But now we're together I'm never going to let you go."

"Well that's good then, because I don't plan on going anywhere." She stepped out of her dress, and made her way back over to the bed. Patrick poured them both a glass of champagne which had been chilling on the other side of the bed. Sabrina patted the space next to her and he came to join her, passing her the champagne. "Here's to us my beautiful wife, I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you." They clinked their glasses together, as Sabrina replied with "I love you too Patrick." Before they knew it they were getting lost with one and other once more.


End file.
